


What Lizzie Needed

by lizziebordentookmywallet



Category: Lizzie Borden - Fandom, The Lizzie Borden Chronicles
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fisting, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, but not the whole fist lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziebordentookmywallet/pseuds/lizziebordentookmywallet
Summary: Lizzie gets horny and starts bothering Bridget. Bridget decides she needs to fuck the attitude out of Lizzie.





	What Lizzie Needed

It was hot in the kitchen. Far too hot. In fact, this summer was the hottest summer in Fall River’s history. Today Lizzie was sitting at the kitchen table and watching as Bridget struggled to clean the stove in this oppressive heat.  
Bridget had undone the top two buttons of her black dress, exposing a strip of pale skin that was becoming flushed with red patches and slick with sweat. Her red hair was pulled back, but several strands were coming loose and curling at the nape of her neck. Lizzie could see Bridget mouthing swear words at the stove as she scrubbed furiously at the grime.  
This wasn’t the first time Lizzie had seen Bridget in such a state of discomposure. It had become a nightly occurrence for Lizzie to slip quietly into Bridget’s room and they would fuck until they were both sticky, sweaty messes. The game had even crept into the daytime hours. Lizzie would deliberately rile up Bridget and then wait until the evening when Bridget would take out her frustrations on her body.  
“Make sure you clean underneath the burners,” Lizzie reminded Bridget. She knew Bridget hated being micromanaged. Bridget stopped scrubbing and her arm stiffened. She looked like she was about to say something to Lizzie, but then she just shook her head and continued scrubbing. Lizzie would just have to try harder.  
“Did you hear me? I said make sure you get into every crevice. I want the stove spotless before father gets home,” Lizzie said with a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. Bridget turned and looked at Lizzie.  
“Yes, miss Lizzie. I will be sure the stove is cleaned thoroughly,” Bridget said before returning to her scrubbing. Lizzie could see the tension in Bridget’s body. Her sleeves were rolled up, and Lizzie could see the veins in her arms as she scrubbed harder. Bridget’s knuckles were white as she tightly clutched the sponge. Bridget was intense, and that was one thing Lizzie had always admired. Bridget never did things halfway, and that’s what Lizzie was counting on. She got up and walked over to the stove. Lizzie ran a finger down the surface of the stove and examined it.  
“It doesn’t look very clean, Bridget,” Lizzie said. Bridget tossed the sponge aside and glared at Lizzie.  
“Would you rather I focus my attention on other things, miss Lizzie?”  
“Like what? Are you going to fuck the attitude out of me?” Lizzie asked. She knew what the answer would be, and she could feel her pussy twitching in anticipation. Bridget grabbed Lizzie’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Lizzie gasped in surprise and Bridget seized the opportunity to slip her tongue into Lizzie’s mouth. Lizzie grabbed Bridget’s hand and placed it on her breast.  
“Where are Emma and Mrs. Borden?” Bridget asked as she pulled away.  
“Emma is in Fairhaven and Abby is out visiting a friend,” Lizzie answered hastily. She had started unbuttoning her dress, but Bridget reached out and grabbed her hands.  
“Who gave you permission to take that off?” Bridget asked. “You don’t get to take your dress off until I tell you.” Bridget leaned in and kissed Lizzie again, this time moving down to suck gently on her neck. Lizzie leaned her head back and moaned as Bridget palmed her breasts through the fabric of her dress. It felt amazing, but Lizzie wanted more.  
“Bridget, please. Please touch me,” Lizzie moaned. She could feel Bridget’s smirk against her neck.  
“Already begging? What a needy little slut,” Bridget remarked. She kissed Lizzie one more time. “Bend over the edge of the table,” Bridget commanded. Lizzie did as Bridget said, and she laid her face on the cold surface of the table. Goosebumps were starting to form on her neck as she closed her eyes and imagined what Bridget was going to do to her. Bridget lifted up her skirts and softly ran a calloused hand down her ass and the back of her thighs. The hand disappeared, and just a moment later Bridget spanked Lizzie. Lizzie yelped, and she could hear Bridget chuckle softly.  
Bridget spanked her a few more times, and each time was harder than the last. Each blow made Lizzie feel a mixture of pain, embarrassment, and ecstasy. She could feel her pussy dripping as the arousal built up in the pit of her stomach. Bridget slipped a finger inside Lizzie’s cunt and pumped it in and out slowly. Lizzie started to move her hips, but Bridget put a hand on her hip.  
“Hold still, you whore,” Bridget said. “I can’t believe you got so wet just from being spanked.” Bridget’s words were degrading, but Lizzie could hear the admiration behind them. Bridget removed her finger and slid it down to Lizzie’s clit. Her finger circled Lizzie’s clit torturously slow.  
“Please,” Lizzie moaned. “I need more.”  
“What do you need?” Bridget asked. “I can’t help you if you aren’t specific.” Lizzie’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.  
“I want you to rub my clit faster,” Lizzie answered. Bridget laughed softly but didn’t change her pace.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” She said as she continued to slowly rub Lizzie’s swollen clit.  
“Please,” Lizzie moaned loudly. “Please rub my clit faster.” Bridget obliged and began rubbing Lizzie’s clit in small quick circles. Lizzie began moaning and her legs started shaking as she was brought closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel the orgasm building inside her as her moans increased in volume. She was so so close, and then Bridget pulled her hand away.  
“I don’t think you should be allowed to cum yet,” Bridget said. “Perhaps I should make you wait until tonight.” Lizzie almost sobbed. She was so desperate and needy.  
“No, please Bridget,” Lizzie begged. “Please let me cum.” Bridget stepped back.  
“Okay. I’ll let you since you asked so nicely,” Bridget said. Lizzie stood up and Bridget started unbuttoning Lizzie’s dress. She pulled Lizzie’s shift down and exposed her breasts. Bridget leaned forward and gently flicked one of Lizzie’s nipples with her tongue. Lizzie moaned as Bridget began sucking on her nipple. Bridget’s hand moved up and began playing with Lizzie’s other nipple. Lizzie moaned and ran her fingers through Bridget’s hair while she sucked. After a moment, Bridget’s hand reached under Lizzie’s skirts and started rubbing her clit again.  
“Sit on the table,” Bridget commanded. Lizzie sat on the table and leaned back on her elbows as Bridget pushed her skirts up once again. Bridget grabbed Lizzie’s legs and spread them apart, exposing her pink pussy, wet and dripping with arousal. Bridget thrust two fingers into Lizzie’s gaping pussy. She curled her fingers up as she was thrusting, and Lizzie moaned as she repeatedly hit her g-spot.  
“Fuck me harder,” Lizzie moaned. “I need more.” Bridget added another finger and thrusted harder as Lizzie’s pussy became wetter and wetter. Lizzie was so close to cumming. She could feel it building deep inside her, but she needed more. “I need more,” she moaned again. Bridget added her pinky and thumb and pushed in all the way up to her knuckles. Lizzie felt so full as her pussy stretched to accommodate Bridget’s hand. The harder Bridget thrusted, the fuller Lizzie felt. It was amazing. Lizzie could feel the pressure of arousal in her stomach and her toes began to curl as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. Bridget started rubbing Lizzie’s clit with her other hand and the orgasm overtook her. Lizzie came so hard she saw stars. Bridget fucked her through the orgasm and gradually removed her fingers as she slowed down. Bridget leaned forward and kissed Lizzie on the forehead. Lizzie opened her eyes and saw Bridget sucking her cum off her fingers. Lizzie got up and got and got a glass a water. She sat down and sipped on it while Bridget washed her hands.  
“Are you okay over there?” Bridget asked.  
“I am… more than okay,” Lizzie answered. “Maybe I should start bothering you more while you’re cleaning.” Bridget laughed.  
“I don’t know about that. I think that maybe you should go take a nap while I clean the mess you made on the table,” Bridget said. Lizzie smiled. She kissed Bridget and went upstairs. She took a nap and dreamed of Bridget with her calloused hands and her messy hair.


End file.
